


Stunning

by SisterLucrezia



Series: Zia's random-ass drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dashed this off for Silver Fox Saturday where the theme was "sassy Lestrade".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Dashed this off for Silver Fox Saturday where the theme was "sassy Lestrade".

Lestrade turned the telly off as he finally heard the bathroom door creak open. “You done primping in there, princess? Honestly Sherlock, you’re as bad as some women are when eehhhh…"

The words died in his mouth as Sherlock came into view. Lestrade sat up from their hotel bed and gawked. _I’m a right lucky bloke,_ he thought as his eyes slid up and down his lover’s body, taking in the black booties that added even more height to Sherlock’s already impressive frame, up his long, shapely legs to the red sheath dress that fit him like a second skin and finally resting on the man’s breathtaking face, accented with makeup. Sherlock smoothed down the front of his dress and fussed with the decorative panels before turning to Lestrade.

"Well, Greg? Would you agree that the “primping" was worthwhile?" Sherlock asked smugly in contrast with his demure pose.

Lestrade grinned. “Oh certainly, love," he said as he pushed off the bed and stalked towards his lover. “especially if you were planning on letting me peel this off and ravish you for hours." Gripping Sherlock by the hips he pulled him close before letting his hands roam all over the other man’s lithe body.

"We’ll miss our dinner reservation," Sherlock purred, his arms circling Lestrade’s shoulders.

"Mm, yeah, and the Eiffel Tower…" He rumbled as he started hiking up Sherlock’s dress. Sherlock laughed and grabbed his hands.

"Greg!" The man in question grabbed his hips again and kissed him passionately. Sherlock kissed back hungrily, his hands sliding around to knead Lestrade’s firm arse. Lestrade groaned before breaking the kiss.

"Don’t we have a dinner reservation to make?" He panted, eyes glinting mischievously. Sherlock let out a “Hmf!" before pulling away to grab his purse and stalk towards the door, fixing his dress along the way. Lestrade grabbed his jacket and followed.

Sherlock smiled and threaded his arm through his lovers’. “There will be plenty of time afterwards for you to strip me down and have your wicked way with me."

Lestrade grinned. “That’s assuming I don’t just bend you over a park bench, hike that dress up and take you that way."

"I don’t believe that will happen tonight, but please, do keep fantasizing." Sherlock replied as they stepped out into the lobby. As Sherlock dropped their room key off at the front desk for safekeeping, Lestrade reached into an inner pocket and touched the small velvet box he had secreted there earlier.

_You just never know, love._

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=90296610) is the outfit that Sherlock is wearing.


End file.
